Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a fan blade for a gas turbine engine and methods for retaining a cover of the fan blade.
A gas turbine fan blade may have hollow interior cavities enclosed with a cover. In some embodiments, the cover may be secured to the fan blade with an adhesive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fan blade with a cover and a method for retaining the cover.